Les lueurs perdues dans l'océan des ténèbres
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Plutôt que de maudire les ténèbres, allumons une chandelle, si petite soit-elle. Confucius. Poésie. ReeverxKomui ou parfois KomuixReever
1. La complainte australienne

Hye guys ^^ (La petite voix dans ma tête qui parfois parle: arrête d'y croire ) Bon alors je reprends (regard vers la petite voix) Bonjour tout le monde ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris des poèmes en fanfiction, ça fait un peu zarb ^^'' J'ai plus l'habitude d'en écrire au naturel, sans être spécialement inspiré par un personnage. Mais là... Je sortais d'un atelier écriture comme ma fac en propose et ce jour là j'étais plutôt inspirée, quand les premiers vers de ce poème me sont venus à l'esprit sans que je sache précisément d'où cela vient (comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs...) Alors comme quand je n'ai pas de feuilles j'ai écrit ses deux poèmes sur un portable (étonnant et strange... Pourtant je ne m'appelle pas Yuki et n'ai pas un journal prédisant le futur!)un terminé dans le bus et l'autre presque achevé à l'heure où je parle. Ce matin en voyant dans les rayons «littérature australienne» j'aurai du me douter que je finirai par écrire un truc sur ses deux là(puisque pour une mystérieuse raison depuis que j'écris «un cierge pour Lenalee» je vois ou entend toujours un truc qui me les rappelle (un coup du café dans le tiramisu, un coup un marchand de glaces australienne ou alors j'apprends que les scientifiques sont la première profession consommant du café...sans blague, quand on voit la consommation de Komui... XD)

Ici c'est Reever chan qui s'exprime. Bonne lecture ! ^^

La complainte Australienne.

Comme toi j'ai ouvert les yeux

Au petit matin.

Comme toi j'ai vu les feux

Briller en chemin.

Comme toi j'ai entendu les cris

Qui résonnent vers l'infini.

Comme toi j'ai vu briller les larmes

au triste son des armes.

Comme toi j'ai vu des hommes brisés

Dont le silence était une voix qui criait.**(1)**

Comme toi j'ai vu le sang

Quand il se mêla à l'innocence cruellement.

Comme toi j'ai vu les ténèbres

Quand résonnent les oraisons funèbres.

Comme toi j'ai vu briller la peur

Dans les yeux des traqueurs.

Comme toi j'ai vu la lâcheté

De ceux qui nos alliés se disaient et qui aux ténèbres nous livraient **(2)**

Comme toi j'ai vu le sourire

De ceux que, sans le vouloir vraiment, tu envoyais mourir.

Comme toi j'ai vu les pleurs

De celle que tu disais être ta sœur.

Comme toi j'ai vu un tas de papiers

Qui commandait la mort sur ton bureau s'amonceler.

Comme toi j'ai vu L'Inhumanité **(3)**

Qui entre nos murs s'enracinait.

Comme toi j'ai vu les conséquences de nos victoires

Des âmes immolées pour de notre Père la gloire.

Comme toi j'ai vu les ombres

Qui se pressaient contre nos décombres.

Comme toi j'ai vu s'élever vers le ciel

De vaines prières pour notre salut prochain dans la guerre.

Comme toi j'ai vu la douleur

Quand tu devais te séparer de ta sœur.

Comme toi j'ai vu la douleur

de devoir garder le secret de leurs morts dans nos cœurs.

Comme toi j'ai vu ta grave solennité

Quand l'un de nous entre nos bras mourait.

Comme toi j'ai vu dans tes yeux briller parfois la tristesse

Signe dans ton cas - quelle horrible chose à dire !- d'une insigne faiblesse.

Comme toi j'ai vu dans tes yeux le regret

De la terre où tu vivais avec ta sœur en paix.

Mais à ta différence je n'ai pas les rênes du pouvoir

Et j'espère bien ne jamais les avoir.

Mais dans ton malheur peut être as tu un peu de chance

Même si cela peut sembler n 'être qu'une vague espérance

Car à chaque fois que tu voudras t'effondrer

Pleurer, crier, craquer

Toujours auprès de toi je serai

Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber

Car tout comme toi je sais ce que cela fait

Les larmes, les cris les pleurs

Qui nous arrachent le cœur.

Jusqu'à toi j'irai

Des ténèbres t'arracher j'essayerai

Et aux cœur de nos ténèbres

Toi et moi nous allumerons une lumière.

il s'agit ici de Komui lui même

Lullubelle qui s'est infiltrée dans la Congrégation sous l'apparence d'un scientifique donc un allié qui a en effet livré la Congrégation aux Akumas

Voyons de qui pourrait il s'agir? (rire ironique) Ce Cheeeeeeeeeer Luberier évidemment

Voilà le premier le second sera en écho avec celui ci ^^ Rewiews ?


	2. Set fire to the darkness

Et voilà le second la suite du premier. Je pense que les prochains ne seront peut être pas en lien avec ces deux poèmes ^^ Au fait Fanfiction m'a coupé les espaces et fait disparaître les numéros indiquant l'ordre des informations dans le premier chapitre. Mais pas de panique, elle sont dans l'ordre d'apparition.

J'ai eu cette idée en me rendant compte qu'il y a très peu de poèmes sur fanfiction et encore moins sur Reever et Komui. En tout cas ses deux là sont une source inépuisable d'inspiration dans tous les domaines ^^ (il faut voir le nombre d'idées de fanfiction sur eux qui traînent dans mon téléphone...)

Ici c'est le point de vue de Komui. Enjoy...Or not (ah ou pas et moi, une histoire d'amour...XD)

Set fire to the darkness

J'étais seul et détruit

Mes sourires cachaient mes insomnies

Et mes crises de folie

cachaient les cauchemars qui me hantaient la nuit

La faiblesse reposait entre de mon bureau les murs

Seul endroit digne d'être de mon humanité la sépulture.

Ma sœur était tout ce que j'avais

Et la peur de la perdre toujours me labourait

Même à elle je ne pouvais confier

Toute la douleur que j'éprouvais

Car d'un frère fort besoin elle avait

Lorsqu'en larmes, elle rentrait.

Mais lui est venu, avec aux lèvres un sourire lumineux.

«Je vois bien» me dit il «Grand Intendant que vous êtes malheureux

Traversons ensemble ces ténèbres

Pour enfin peut être avoir un peu de lumière»

Et j'ai pris cette main qu'il a tendu vers moi

les larmes aux yeux, en mon cœur une ranimée foi

Et nous avons embrasé le ciel

Allumé un feu dans les ténèbres

Est ce que nos sentiments

Auraient pu se révéler autrement?

Je ne sais.

Auprès d'une rivière j'ai pu dès lors me reposer **(1)**

Sur ses épaules je m'appuyai

Contre son sein je m'endormai **(2)**

Son regard me rassurait

Et je le fis roi de mon cœur

Lui qui au creux du malheur

A embrasé le ciel

Allumé un feu dans les ténèbres

Est ce que nos sentiments

Auraient pu se révéler autrement ?

Je ne sais.

Il m'a permis d'essuyer ses secrètes larmes.

Il m'a permis de raviver en lui de la vie la flamme.

Il m'a permis de rester à ses côtés.

Il m'a permis de le chérir,moi qui n'avais personne comme cela à aimer

Comme je n'avais jamais fait.

J'ai jeté aux orties

Tout ce qui me séparait de lui

Et à mon tour j'ai

Embrasé le ciel

Allumé un feu dans le ciel

Est ce que nos sentiments

Auraient pu se révéler autrement ?

Je ne sais.

De nos douleurs

Nous avons crée une douce lueur.

De nos trop rares sourires

Nous avons fait un empire

Où nous les portons haut.

Du petit bonheur nous sommes devenus les héraults.

Jamais plus nous n'avons été

De la fortune les jouets

Depuis que nos cœurs se sont entremêlés

Que nos mains se soient liées

et depuis que

Nous avons embrasé le ciel

Allumé un feu dans les ténèbres

Est ce que nos sentiments

auraient pu se révéler autrement?

Je ne sais.

Et l'on peut me faire subir les pires tortures

Me priver à ma mort de sépulture

Tu peux me juger oh toi qui d'en haut

me regarde de ton regard prétendument beau

Et ils peuvent tous me jeter leur haine

Mettre à mes pieds et mains force chaînes

Et ils peuvent m 'ôter le pouvoir

Oh que doux serait cet échappatoire !

Et ils peuvent me traiter d'hérétique

M'accabler sans cesse de coups critiques

Et le sang peut bien comme il veut mes mains tacher

Et les cris peuvent bien m'accompagner

Je continuerai à tenir ta main

Dans le sang, les cris, les batailles, au cœur des durs matins.

Tant que tu seras avec moi

Tout le reste n'aura sur moi que peu de poids.

Seul toi peut encore me blesser

Oh toi mon adoré.

Mais restons ensemble plutôt

et ensemble de la mort défions la triste faux

Et ensemble pour l'éternité

Nous embraserons le ciel.

Allumerons un feu dans les ténèbres.

Je t'en fais ici la promesse

Avec mon cœur rempli d'éveillée lumière et de tendresse

Est ce que nos sentiments

Auraient pu se révéler autrement?

Je ne sais

Mais honnêtement mon cœur ne veut pas nuire à la paix

Qui en moi s'est développée

en se posant cette question datant déjà du passé.

Non. Je veux juste m'éveiller dans la lumière

et te trouver auprès de moi, sans particulière manière

C'est tout.

Et c'est amplement suffisant.

(1) Jeu de mots facile XD

(2) à prendre au sens figuré comme si il dormait contre lui simplement

J'ai déjà une idée pour le poème 3 je vais voir si j'ai le temps ce soir de le rédiger ou pas...Sur ce (peut être) Matade! ^^


	3. le chat et la souris

**Et voilà le poème trois de ce recueil ^^Je l'ai terminé hier soir mais n'ai écrit la note de fin qu'aujourd'hui(alors que je suis CENSEE étudier ^^'...) Ici promis le ton n'y sera pas drama**

**tique. (Ouf... J'ai ENFIN la preuve que je peux écrire quelque chose de joyeux sur ses deux là...**

**Encore une fois Fanfiction a coupé les espaces mais je gagnerai contre (mwahaha*lampe torche sous le menton rire sadique aux lèvres, mode je-suis-psychopathe-mais-je- me-soigne-pour-éviter-les-réprésailles-de-Reever-chan comme mon sensei Komui sama.* Dans le poème précédent il faut juste détacher les «embrasé le ciel» du reste et à un moment j'ai redit ciel alors que c'était ténèbres. Je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur et je l'ai donc retiré provisoirement dsl mais il va vite revenir**

**Retour à Reever pour qui la journée est (parfois) dure mais aussi amusante quand une auteur sadique(pas nommée ici anonyme XD) le met avec Komui et l'envoie à ses trousses (à écouter avec Americano de Lady Gaga ou Suki Kirai de Rie Kagamiya ce sera encore plus marrant)**

Le chat et la souris

Reviens ici

Car maintenant ça suffit.

Mais toi tu te contentes de rire là bas de mes cris

Et moi aussi en me voyant j'aurai bien ri

Si je n'avais pas été la victime de ta triste aventure...

Tu n'as d'autre plaisir que celui de me rendre chèvre

Toi, moi,mes alliés,tes supérieurs, tes compères

Il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes

A croire que tu aimes que ton nom résonne

Avec colère dans la Congrégation

Mais reviens ici te dis je!

Mais toi comme d'habitude tu fais celui qui rien ne pige

Oh toi qui pourtant sous tes cheveux d'obsidienne

a fait du génie sien autant que je me souvienne.

Mais tu te complais

Dans une imbécillité dans laquelle toujours tu te plais.

Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter? Très bien c'est moi qui le fais.

Je me repose, je m'assis et encore une fois je prie pour un peu de paix.

Mais avec lui autant aller me jeter directement dans les crocs de Scylla

Cela plus vite avec certitude ira.

Et je devine ta moue toute féminine

qui pour un homme est étrange mais sur toi sublime

Et j'imagine quels cris tu pousserai

Si mes pensées en cet instant tu lirai

Voilà enfin une chose amusante.

Tu es revenu sur tes pas

Et maintenant tu me contemple à trois ou quatre pas de moi

On ne sait jamais

Si le chat blond sur la souris aux cheveux noirs se jetait...

Tu fais bien mon petit Komui

Parce que si trop près de moi tu t'approchai je te le garantie

Tu ne ne reverrai pas ses couloirs avant longtemps.

Non mais oh!

Quel âge a t'on?

Es tu au courant

Que toi et moi ne sommes plus des enfants ?

Jouer à chat

Dans la Congrégation, comme ça...

Juste pour éviter ta paperasse

Tout cela me fatigue et me lasse.

Et moi aussi sot que je suis!

De t'avoir laissé ainsi

De t'avoir permis de fuir

Et de rentrer dans ton jeu, ce qui est dix fois pire.

Pourquoi faut il

que de toi je sois toujours le jouet futile?

Si encore au fond de moi cela me déplaisait!

Mais non la moindre chose que tu fais

Me met à tes pieds sans que tu n'es rien à faire de plus

C'est là ce que je trouve de plus injuste.

Entre nous.

«Et bien alors mon petit Reever on se décourage?»

Argh de grâce libérez moi de lui j'enrage !

Voilà qu'il me nargue maintenant.

Il ne manquait plus que cela à mon tourment.

«Tu m'entends Komui moi vivant jamais

Le fait que tu ne fais rien je ne cautionnerai»

Il éclate de rire et moi je le maudis cet être stupide.

J'ai perdu mon souffle dans cette course éperdue

à force de courir et crier à bâton rompus

Voilà où cela mène

Quand on fait des excès de zèle

Et j'entends là bas au laboratoire

Mes expériences qui m'appellent avec désespoir

Mais quand on y réfléchit,

Courser et aimer Komui

Est à elle seule la plus dangereuse et la plus folle

des expériences humaines.

Mais que dis je? Je divague!

Voilà cet être qui me met le vague à l'âme !

Mon bourreau, mon tortionnaire...mon amant

Que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer tant

Malgré ses défauts.

Et il me surprend comme à l'accoutumée

Il me tend une main inattendue comme venue des nuées

Pour m'aider.

Surpris je m'arrête et je le regarde hébété

J'avais presque oublié qu'il pouvait être gentil

C'est si rare en public et si doux

Qu'il faut en profiter jusqu'au bout

Et rusé comme le renard qu'il est

J'attrape sa main et me laisse aider

Pour deux minutes plus tard à mon tour l'attraper.

Il se débat, il essaye de m'échapper

Mais maintenant que je le tiens il aura toutes les peines du monde à se barrer.

Et il prend cette moue enfantine en murmurant:

«Tu es injuste Reever! Tu ne ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur moi sûrement»

Tiens c'est bizarre

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part...

Et déjà son regard enfantin me touche

et mon cœur en le voyant s'en essouffle

Encore un peu plus en vain battements.

Et oh du calme la dedans!

A ce rythme là bientôt je serai agonisant.

A la la faut il que je l'aime

Ce sacré esprit bohème.

«C'est toi qui es injuste à m'essouffler comme cela

Regarde dans quel état je me suis mis pour toi!

Si il est vrai que j'ai du pouvoir sur toi

Tu en as un bien plus grand sur moi

Car sinon je ne serai pas là tu sais

Je serais plutôt auprès de mes expériences en paix»

Et il sourit doucement oh spectacle touchant

«Tu sais Reever quand parfois tu sens sur ton cœur des ombres te surprenant

Tu dois tout tenter pour les chasser

Car sinon elle s'enracinent et dans les ténèbres éternelles tu es plongé

Alors parfois je ravive cette drôle de chandelle

qui fait tourner en bourrique et me fais voir en criminel

Pour y échapper.

Mon sourire est ma seule arme, ton amour est mon seul rempart

Sans eux je tombe et je pars

Vers ce que l'on dit un monde meilleur

Qui pour moi ne serai que malheur sans ceux que j'aime et ma sœur.

Voilà pourquoi parfois je fuis

Pour me libérer de cet ennui

Et pour trouver de quoi rire et me relever

Et ainsi dans ce monde continuer»

Alors à mon tour je souris

et doucement du bout des doigts je l'effleure, attendri

Mais le fieffé malin s'échappe à nouveau

Et me revoilà à le poursuivre, c'est ballot.

Tu m'agaces oh oui tu m'agaces !

Mais en mon esprit cela est toujours fugace.

Notre relation est particulière

Tendresse et agacement se mêlent dans notre ère

Et j'en suis leur serviteur.

Pourtant la plupart du temps, je ne regrette pas ce bonheur

De le connaître et de l'aimer

Tel qu'il est.

Fantasque, joyeux, bruyant

Mais aussi secret , renfermé, compatissant.

En tout cas en attendant

Et sur le champs

Reviens ici

Komui !

Non mais oh!

Quel âge a t'on?

Es tu au courant

Que toi et moi ne sommes plus des enfants ?

Jouer à chat

Dans la Congrégation, comme ça...

Pour toi... Mais pour toi uniquement

Ce sera oui dans le secret de mon cœur évidemment.

Que tu sais si bien lire, oh toi mon amant.

**Moi: je me suis E C L l'écrire celui là! J'en rie encore **

**Reever: –'' et moi je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer pour me malmener de la sorte. En plus tu sais que je suis armé (d'ailleurs tu exploites bien cela dans un chapitre de «Un cierge pour Lenalee» ce me semble) alors c'est à se demander si tu es suicidaire ou simplement masochiste...**

**Moi:(toute fière) Probablement un peu des deux.**

**Reever (ouvre de grands yeux): O O Ma parole elle l'a pas volé sa réputation de folle!**

**Komui:(qui passait par là avec un tas de papiers gigantesque) Tu rimes honey**

**Reever(énervé d'un coup ) QUOI? TU M 'AS APPELE COMMENT LA?**

**Komui (très amusé) Tu continues my dear **

**Reever:(attrape Komui en le secouant comment un prunier): C 'EST ENCORE DE LA FAUTE D'UNE DE TES STUPIDES CREATIONS HEIN? FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU [CENSURE] LE MONDE! ET PUIS D ' ABORD NE PRENDS PAS SES DELIRES (me désigne) POUR LA REALITE! **

**Moi (toute fière) Non là sur le coup là, c'est moi. D'ailleurs j'en ai pris aussi mais chez moi les effets ne sont pas finis. Et au fond de toi tu sais bien que c'est vrai...**

**Komui: Elle a pas tort la fangirl. Tu as arrêté de parler en rimes. Dommage, c'était...**

**rafraîchissant. **

**Reever (très très énervé) POUR NE PAS DIRE QUE CELA T 'AMUSAIT HEIN ? ET D OU TU VOIS QUE JE T 'APPRECIES UN TANT SOIT PEU ?**

**Moi:(agite un flacon surgi du vide intersidéral de mes poches) Un filtre de vérité devrait suffire, je pense. Non Komui?**

**(Reever se fige tandis que Komui échappe à sa poigne et me rejoint et tous deux rient d'un air sadique en le regardant)**

**Reever:(terrorisé et écarlate) Euh...J'ai du travail qui m'attend là...Au revoir! (prend la fuite devant ce qu'il considère les deux même fous)**

**Moi: (mode sadique on)Attends Reever chan 3 Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher pourquoi prends tu la fuite?**

**Komui:(également en mode sadique) Attends on va l'attraper. KOMULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**GO!**

**(moi bat des mains en m'exclamant oh chic chic puis part à la poursuite de Reever)**

**TBC...**

**Et voilà quand je disais être folle et que (parfois ) Reever avait des dures journées et des moments où il regrette que je le connaisse...XD.**


	4. When Artémis falls

**Moi: (chante à tue tête en dansant de manière assez désordonnée): I can't live life/Without you by my side…/"I'll believe…" Even loneliness and fate/are the scorching-hot fragments of the record/They are the brightness that reflects the present/  
If the brilliance that illuminated you/also exists inside of my memories/I'll go prove everything/for my reason to exist **

**Reever(avec les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour éviter la cacophonie): Stop le massacre svp! Il y en a qui voudrait travailler! Non mais quel idée de recopier un poème avec cette chanson à fond dans les oreilles...**

**Moi(s'arrête et s'exclame:) Mais euh J'ai bien le droit de péter un câble de temps en temps! Et d'abord cette chanson s'appelle I believe D'ALTIMA**

**Reever: Peut être mais je m'en fiche. Et si tu pétais beaucoup moins de câble cela arrangerait tout le monde, tu sais...**

**Moi (pleurant) T'es méchant.**

**Reever: Mais j'ai pas à être gentil avec toi qui me malmène à chaque coup et qui qui...(S'étrangle et déchire convulsivement ses papiers) **

**Moi: Oh toi Komui t'as montré ce que j'ai écrit ^^ Au fait c'est les documents que tu venais de finir que tu déchires allégrèment Reevy.**

**Reever (se fige et s'exclame:) TU VAS VOIR SALE FANGIRL! TOUT CELA C' EST DE TA FAUTE!**

**Moi (prend la fuite devant un Reever qui pète un câble avec son pistolet à la main)**

**(Dans un placard parlant à voix basse) Hi! Revoilà la folle de base! Ce soir je tape un poème que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours tard (comme quoi l'inspiration ne vient pas forcément tôt chez moi. Encore une preuve de bizarrerie? XD) Ici c'est un poème assez symbolique que je trouve assez mélancolique. (Mais pas déprimant aucun des deux qui vont suivre d'ailleursne l'est et qui font encore une fois écho l'un à l'autre. Je ne sais si j'aurai le temps de taper le deuxième ce soir mais on verra . Ici je pars du point de vue de Komui. Bonne lecture ^^ (les persos évidemment ne m'appartiennent pas ^^)**

**(Au loin on entend Reever: T ' AS INTERËT A SORTIR DE TA CACHETTE...**

**Moi (prie pour que Komui passe dans le coin pour le calmer un peu...)**

When Artémis falls

On m'avait dit

Que l'amour était une fille sauvage

Qui vivait dans les landes, indomptable,

Que parfois au détour d'une promenade

Sur le chemin de la vie

On croisait alors cette fille riante

Qui n'avait jamais le même aspect

Et qui avec gentillesse nous offrait

Un peu d'eau pour soulager le cœur.

Mais dès l'instant où l'eau effleurait les lèvres

La cruelle bandait son arc

Tirait et prenait la fuite

Et nous comme des damnés

La poursuivions

Jusqu'à ce qu'un arrêt cruel

Nous acheva tout à fait.

Alors moi j'ai voulu l''arrêter

La capturer, la briser

Cette princesse au front d'argent

Car ses arrêts sont plus cruels

Que tout le sang versé

Que toutes les batailles du monde

Que tous les Comtes Millénaires

Pour que peut être

Il y eut moins d'éplorés.

Alors je l'ai traqué

J'ai observé, j'ai attendu.

J'ai consolé et ressuscité les âmes

Quand j'ai pu .

Et puis un soir, je lui créa une sœur et son opposée

Son ennemie,

Une sorte d'otage enfermée

En priant pour qu 'elle daigne se montrer

Et de mon audace tenter de me punir

Pendant que moi je l'éliminerai

De par sa sœur et son opposée.

A minuit alors que je ne l'attendais plus

Elle se montra, son front baissé

Et s'exclama avec douceur:

«Pourquoi fais tu cela?

Y as tu songé une seule fois ?

Ne vois tu pas que ton cœur est aigri ?

Et que tu ne réagis ainsi

Que parce que toi même dans mes filets est pris?

Et que tu as l'impression que je ne rime à rien

Parce que toi même as peur

De ce que t'y arriverait en chemin?

Parce que tu penses

Que l'amour n'est que souffrance.

Mais regarde un peu autour de toi

Certains vivent même heureux sous mes lois.»

Alors les larmes me vinrent aux yeux

Tandis que je réalisai avec tristesse

Combien ses paroles étaient vraies.

La jalousie me dévorait.

La guerre m'aigrissait.

Et sans ces paroles

J'aurai détruit la seule chose qui fut encore sincère

En ce monde.

Et la vérité m'apparut.

Je ne pouvais plus me mentir

Me dérober à moi même, me fuir,

Fuir cette fatale rencontre

Que j'avais oublié par dépit et tristesse

Et qui tout ce temps

M'avait servi d'arme vengeresse.

Alors j'ai pris le flacon entre mes mains,

La prison de glace de son ennemie,

Et l'ai jeté au sol sous ses yeux mutins.

Elle me sourit et me remercia

Et tout autour de moi s'effaça.

J'étais couché sur un tas de papiers.

Elle semblait m'avoir quitté

Mais pourtant quand je t'ai contemplé.

J'ai su qu'elle était restée

Car elle avait tes yeux

Elle avait ta voix

Elle avait ta bouche

Ta démarche,ton sourire,tes regards

Et ton regard bleu s'était perdu dans l'encre du mien

Et tes pensées me semblaient bien loin

D'un quelconque travail immédiat.

Alors doucement je me suis levé

Ait jeté la peur tout au fond de mes pensées

Et doucement j'ai été à celui qu'elle habitait tout entier.

J'ai rejeté tout ce qui ce me corrompait

Me brisait,m'éloignait de toi.

Et doucement

Le miel a rencontré l'obsidienne

Tendrement. Gentillement.

Et à la source claire je suis revenu.

Elle était là cette fille indomptable

Mon ancienne ennemie

Qui a bien y regarder n'était plus fille

Et son regard se perdit dans le mien

L'air vague, intimidé

Presque gêné

Et avec un doux sourire il s'exclama:

«Wo ai ni Komui.»

Et mon ennemie devient mon amie.

**(est sortie de son placard) **

**Moi: (un peu inquiète)C'est pas trop bizarre?**

**Komui: mais non c'est...Inhabituel mais pas étrange. En tout cas ça a le mérite de pas être trop clair, cela soulagera Reever ^^**

**Moi: (sourit un peu rassénérée) Oui vrai mais le suivant**.**..Muhaha(mode sadique on)**

**Komui: (sourit à son tour) C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui font qu'il est un PEU en pétard contre toi.**

**Moi: Un peu? Il a quand même tenté de me tuer!**

**Komui: (imperturbable)Et l'autre raison c'est à cause de la déesse grecque à laquelle tu l'as assimilé dans le second titre ainsi que le filtre de vérité qui d'ailleurs a porté ses fruits...Hé hé hé...**

**Moi(sourit sadiquement) Tant mieux...Heureuse de t'aider en tout cas Komui ^^**

**Komui: Et moi heureux de te sauver pour que tu puisse encore le malmener un peu...**

**Moi: Garde le bien éloigné de moi le temps que je publie le second hein? Pas qu'il me tue avant que ce soit fait...**

**Komui (sourit sadiquement:) Compte sur moi. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, promis...**

**Moi: Hé ne le détruis pas, hein! C'est que je l'aime bien Reever chan, que ce soit dans le manga ou que ce soit dans les fanfictions (tout type d'ailleurs)**

**Komui(très agacé): Touche pas à MON Reever chan ou je t'envoie Komulin**

**Moi(douchée d'un coup): Je parlais pas en ses termes Komui. Non j'ai pas le intention de te le piquer. Je préfère le voir dans mes délires avec toi. C'est bien plus mignon, et surtout(frisonne)moi meurtrier dans les deux cas, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.**

**Komui(n'entends pas la fin): Tant mieux (me regarde d'un air soupçonneux tout de même)**

**Moi(sourit avec un peu d'anxiété et suggère:) Vas donc rejoindre Reever et présente lui mon bon souvenir d'accord?**

**Komui (sourit) Contente sur moi et je vais essayer de le calmer aussi...**

**Moi: Bonne chance...**

**Komui: Ca ne devrait pas être difficile...**

**Moi(le taquine): Pervers.**

**Komui: Mais je ne le nie pas ^^**

**(part et on entend au loin: MAIS LACHE MOI...ABRUTI!**

**Moi: Ah l'amour l'amour... (chante à nouveau ALTIMA)**

**Sur ce Matade et bonne nuit oh lecteurs encore inconnus à l'heure où j'écris cela. Je posterai le deuxième,(avec l'allusion à la seconde déesse niark niark mode sadique on ) je ne sais quand mais bientôt promis ^^**

**Je vous en fais cette promesse, liée par le vent à la feuille autrefois verte qui m'emporte sur ce clavier d'obsidienne, cette feuille devenue virtuelle...(ouh là je pars dans quoi là? XD)**


End file.
